


It Was A Secret?

by marcymoosh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji Is So Done, BokuAka Week, BokuAka Week 2020, Bokuto Koutarou Loves Akaashi Keiji, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Secret Relationship, Tokyo Training Camp Arc (Haikyuu), Training Camp, kuroo is oblivious, mans whipped, not actually a secret, why is that not a tag its true
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:08:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25675603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcymoosh/pseuds/marcymoosh
Summary: Akaashi and Bokuto didn't necessarily keep it a secret, they just didn't publicly announce it.They didn't need to, right?Part of my Bokuaka Week 2020 collection!
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 231





	It Was A Secret?

**Author's Note:**

> This was very self indulgent so enjoy :D

People often assume that Akaashi is not a touchy-feely person.

That couldn't be farther from the truth.

After practice or in the privacy of their own homes, Akaashi Keiji let his walls down. He left himself vulnerable to the attack known as Bokuto Koutarou. Countless study and movie nights turned cuddle sessions would attest to Akaashi being a big hugger. His favorite place to be was tucked away safely in his muscular boyfriend’s arms, his arms and legs wrapped around his torso as Bokuto carded a hand through his hair and talked about who knows what.

He normally found no problem with this, until they arrived in Shinzen. The previous training camp wasn't a week long, so Akaashi wasn't nearly as guarded as he was right now. Of course, ever the angel Bokuto noticed, and slung his arms around his anxious boyfriend in a supportive hold.

It wasn't like they kept their relationship private, they just didn't actively advertise it. Akaashi liked privacy, and Bokuto liked a happy Akaashi. If anyone would have asked, they wouldn't have denied their relationship status.

Keiji was filling his and Koutarou’s water bottles in the water fountain in the corner of the gym, the spiky haired captain chatting loudly beside him.

“And then it was like Baam! There was the squirrel!” He finished, earning an amused chuckle from the raven haired setter.

“We should go visit your sister again, she can tell us the rest,” Akaashi mused, handing the filled water bottle to his boyfriend.

Bokuto whined, “Ya know Keiji, I think you like my sister more than me!”

Akaashi only winked at him, a mischievous smile resting on his lips. The owl-like spiker pouted, head resting on his setter’s shoulders in a silent plea for attention.

“Bo, stop pining and help me set up!” A teasing voice called from the opposite side of the gym where they were setting up their after-practice practice. 

Akaashi raised an amused eyebrow, he would think for someone as perceptive as Kuroo would realize his best friend had a boyfriend, but oh well. We can't all be intelligent, he mused.

Bokuto laughed loudly, making Tsukkishima flinch and roll his eyes. Truthfully, Akaashi didn't know why the Karasuno middle blocker agreed to return to their after practice-practice, but he guessed even Tsukkishima wanted to improve.

Hinata was absolutely bouncing off the walls in excitement, babbling nonsense to everyone and everything. Lev appeared to be following along, surprisingly. 

“Akaashi-san!” The enthusiastic middle blocker called.

“Hello Hinata,” he greeted politely, finishing tying his shoes and standing.

“When I told Bakageyama I was practicing with you, he got all grrr at me,” he told the second year, making exaggerated movements and flinging his arms around.

Akaashi repressed an amused chuckle, “Is he practicing for your new quick attack?” 

Hinata nodded, “He's all upset now because he thinks you’re the coolest and junk, so he took it out on me!” He huffed indignantly, and before Akaashi could respond Lev called him over to compare jump heights.

First years, he thought to himself.

They finished setting up the net and started their game, Owl Mom and Dad + Crow Son vs Cats. Akaashi found these names to be ridiculous, but Bokuto and Hinata enjoyed them so he said nothing.

“Really? No protesting?” Kuroo asked, surprised.

Akaashi shrugged, “Koutarou will never stop pouting if I do.”

Kuroo smirked, “Interesting.”

Akaashi shot a quizzical look but decided it wasn't worth further discussion, and turned to his boyfriend cheering on the small ginger.

“Ya know Shorty, you remind me of myself!” The wing spiker laughed, hitting the middle blocker on the back, “all energetic! But when you find your own Keiji it’ll be like BAAM! There it is!”

Akaashi smiled softly, meeting Koutarou’s eyes. He gave him a big smile and made a heart with his hands, causing Akaashi to blush and hide his face in his hands.

Hinata was nodding his head feverishly, drinking in any and all the wisdom he could get. Unfortunately, when it came to Bokuto, Hinata would be left quite parched.

“Let’s get this on already!” Kuroo called, Lev nodding along.

“Bring it on, Kitty Cats!” Bokuto egged his best friend.

The game opened with Bokuto serving, and a messy receive from Lev.

“This is why we don't skip receiving practice!” Kuroo snapped at the scared looking Russian.

It went over the net, and Akaashi quickly set it to an already jumping Bokuto, smiling softly at the resounding thud of the ball hitting the other side, just out of Kuroo’s grasp.

“Hey hey hey! ‘Kaashi, gimme another one!” He cheered, smiling brightly.

The game continued at the same energetic pace, Tsukkishima and Akaashi sharing exasperated glances when their teammates resumed their antics.

Eventually, Kaori and Yukie informed them they would need to hurry to get dinner, with Hinata looking absolutely grief stricken at the idea of practice being over.

“Don't worry Shorty, we’ll pick this up tomorrow,” Kuroo assured him, ruffling his hair before hurrying off somewhere, most likely to find Kenma.

“Hey hey Akaashi! That was super fun, right?” Bokuto exclaimed, ever the energetic soul.

Akaashi smiled fondly, attaching himself to the spikers side instinctively. “Yes it was Bokuto-san.”

“Keiiijjiiiiiii,” Bokuto whined, hair wilting, “I thought you were gonna call me Koutarou!”

Akaashi laughed, letting himself feel comfortable on their short walk to the cafeteria. “I’m sorry Kou.”

Bokuto let him know he was forgiven by hooting happily and holding him impossibly closer to his side. Akaashi didn’t mind, Bokuto was his own personal heater and he relished in the warm temperature his boyfriend always seemed to run on.

They chatted to themselves for the remainder of the quick walk, Bokuto releasing him slightly when they stepped through the doors. Unsurprisingly, it was still crowded. The Karasuno bunch were all huddled around a table listening to their captain. Nekoma only had Lev, Yaku, Kuroo, and Kenma. Kenma was nestled into the bed-headed captain's side, clicking away at his Switch. Fukurodani had Komi, Konoha, and Washio who were watching some show on one of their phones.

Bokuto and Akaashi took their seats with their two teammates, who nodded at them in greeting. Komi gave an eyebrow wiggle to the couple and Konoha smirked, much to Akaashi’s disdain.

“Oho~ the power couple arrived,” Komi joked, earning a loud laugh from Bokuto and a small blush from Akaashi.

Stirred by the sound of his bro’s life, Kuroo stood and bounded to his best bros' side. Kenma begrudgingly followed, settling down next to Akaashi while Kuroo chirped to the spiky haired owl beside him.

“Oya? What’s this about a power couple?” Kuroo jibed, elbowing his friend.

Bokuto looked to Akaashi, who gave him a small shrug as if to say Whatever.

“Yeah! ‘Kaashi and I are the best!” He proclaimed, swinging a muscular arm around the setter who was just trying to talk quietly to the pudding head beside him.

With a small oof, Akaashi relinquished himself to his fate. Kenma gave him a pitiful glance, before returning to his Switch.

Kuroo spluttered, for once at a loss for words, “Huh.”

Kenma snorted, “Intelligent.”

“I’m too emotional for your mockery Kenma!” He wailed, flopping dramatically onto the table, “Bo are you seriously dating Mr. Deadpan or are you just pining really hard?”

At that, Akaashi laughed. Kuroo looked in shock while Bokuto had the biggest smile on. “I know, surprising! He actually agreed!”

“AKAASHI-SAN YOU’RE DATING BOKUTO-SAN?” Hinata yelled from the other table, earning a whack on the head and a ‘Boke!’ from his own setter.

“Yes,” Akaashi said, confused, “I thought it was more obvious than this, I apologize.”

“Wait, it was a secret?” Bokuto chirped, mouth open comically.

“Well you didn’t tell us,” Kuroo protested, swinging his arms around, making Kenma hop out of the way.

“I didn’t think we had to!” Bokuto whined, head tilted in a way that reminded Akaashi of the great horned owl they saw on one of their dates to the zoo.

“I thought it was quite obvious,” Akaashi admitted, before settling his head on his boyfriend's shoulder and shutting his eyes.

It was something Koutarou found infinitely adorable, whenever Keiji got tired he got clingy and liked to use his tall and warm boyfriend as a personal pillow. Bokuto didn’t mind at all, in fact it was something he found infinitely endearing.

Bokuto continued eating his beef and broccoli (Akaashi forced him to get vegetables) while Akaashi sippped on his soup with relative amusement at the situation unfolding.

Kuroo and Hinata were pestering Bokuto with questions that he looked happy to answer, probably because they were about his boyfriend whom he loved so much.

“Wait wait, who confessed?” Kuroo asked, head resting on his hands.

“I did,” they both answered at the same time.

Bokuto looked to his smaller boyfriend in protest, “It was me Keiji! Remember it was walking home and I told you I needed to tell you something?”

Akaashi sighed, “Kou you told me that you had something to tell me then you got all red and told me your fish had died.”

Kuroo choked on his rice, his hyena laugh ripping through the room. Koutarou buried his face in his hands as his ears went red.

“So what did you do Akaashi-san?” Hinata asked, eyes shining.

Keiji smiled at the fond memory, though he also went quite red. “We were at the beach with our team for a beach volleyball party, our coach said it would be fun. We were playing a game and I just turned to him and blurted ‘I love you’.”

Bokuto recovered from his embarrassment, “Oh yeah! I thought I heard him wrong so I made him say it again and when I realized I got so happy and Konoha and Washio threw us in the water!”

The small crowd they had gathered burst into laughter, Konoha boasting a proud smirk while a bashful Washio sported a small smile.

"Bokuto-san that's so cool!" Hinata chirped, jumping in the air.

"Boke! There are people around you!" Kageyama scolded, slapping the back of his head.

Akaashi suppressed a smile, and yawned quietly into Bokuto's shoulder. 

Koutarou looked at him with a fond smile stretched across his face. "Well, uh, goodnight!" He declared, leading a drowsy Akaashi behind him and out of the cluster of volleyball players.

Daichi watched their retreating backs, "They're good for each other."

Suga smiled, leaning against his captain's arm. "They are, aren't they?"

Kuroo pouted, "Not as cute as me and Kenma!"

"It's Kenma and I."

"Kenma!"


End file.
